tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Construction (Ability)
Construction is an ability shared by Krackle, Pappy, and Beauregard, being the Engineers of their respective teams. For both characters, it replaces their secondary attack. In many game modes, these two characters can construct various Machines. These Machines can be destroyed by opposing players and repaired by Krackle, Pappy, and Beauregard. How to Construct Krackle, Pappy, and Beauregard can construct one of the Machines below. To do so, use the Construction ability and select a machine from the menu. Constructing a Machine takes a full three seconds, but Krackle, Pappy, and Beauregard can fire their primary weapons to provide their own cover-fire. Once the three seconds is complete, the machine will automatically be constructed. How to Upgrade The Energy Tower, Health Dispenser, and Sentry Turret Machines can be upgrade to V. 2.0 and V. 3.0, in that order. To upgrade a Machine, repeat the same process as constructing one: press and hold the Interaction button until finished. Upgrading a Machine to V. 2.0 takes a full four seconds, while upgrading a Machine to V. 3.0 takes a full six seconds, making it risky to upgrade in the heat of combat. Machine Health and Destruction Machines can be destroyed by the opposing team, and most players would be wise to set their sights on destroying them. Machines can often help turn the tide of a match, since they can refill ammunition and allow players to move across the map quickly. A Machine's health status is shown above it as a numerical value when you place your reticle over it. Each machine starts out with 100 HP, with the V. 2.0 Machines and V. 3.0 Machines have 150 HP and 200 HP, respectively. Types of Machines Machines can only be used by the builder's teammates. Transporter Entrance Standing on this Machine will transport you to the Transporter Exit. *''NOTE: Transporter Entrances will only transport players to a Transporter Exit made by the same builder.'' *''NOTE: A Transporter Entrance will not become active until you also construct a Transporter Exit.'' Transporter Exit Players will appear on these Machines from Transporter Entrances. *''NOTE: Transporter Entrances will only transport players to a Transporter Exit made by the same builder.'' *''NOTE: A Transporter Exit '''will not become active until you also construct a '''Transporter Entrance.'' Energy Tower (Upgradable) These towers will cause the special abilities of any teammate standing nearby to recharge at a faster rate. This Machine can be upgraded to the Energy Tower V. 2.0 and the Energy Tower V. 3.0. Each successive upgrade will cause the Machine to recharge abilities faster and increase its health. Health Dispenser (Upgradable) These Machines will cause the health of any teammate standing nearby to be replenished. This Machine can be upgraded to the Health Dispenser V. 2.0 and the Health Dispenser V. 3.0. Each successive upgrade will cause the Machine to replenish health faster and increase its health. Sentry Turret (Upgradable) These sentry turrets will automatically fire at the nearest opponent, provided that opponent is within its attack range. This Machine can be upgraded to the Sentry Turret V. 2.0 and the Sentry Turret V. 3.0. Each successive upgrade will cause the Machine to fire more powerful ammunition (regular shells for V1, laser blasts for V2, and rockets for V3) and increase its health. Trivia *Krackle, Pappy, and Beauregard are the only characters to share an ability. Category:MW Abilities Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Minion Warfare 2